Colors Beyond the Cracked Window
by kurotsuba
Summary: "All that's left...was a horizon in the middle of nowhere." Experimental Songfic Project. LuKaito, one-sided MiKaito/KaiRin; includes various Vocaloids as cameos. T for suggestive dark themes in the later chapters. ONGOING.
1. afterglow x Leia

**FIRST ACT, SCENE 1  
afterglow x Leia**

KAITO'S DIARY

* * *

**2013, March 15, Friday  
**_Graduation Day_

If I have to describe my whole high school life using an analogy, I would probably say…a horizon in the middle of nowhere. Horizon? In the middle of nowhere? What kind of blasphemy is this?

I'm wondering that myself too.

The memories of my past three years were hazy: I could barely recall the names of the ones I shared classes with—their face were just smooth, pale porcelains in a sea of uniformed silhouettes; the voices of the teachers that taught me sound so far away, like inaudible background noises in my head. I imagined the rows of tables and chairs like an expanded chessboard; the chalkboard at the front was a black hole that stretched into nothingness…

All that's left, was a horizon in the middle of nowhere.

It's Graduation Day today: it began with a somber, ceremonial morning at the Hall, followed by the emotional ruckus that echoed down the corridors. I simply sat at my table, all the way at the far back of the classroom, staring down at the certificate that showed nothing but black dots across the cream-colored paper, ending with a blotch of red at the bottom-left corner.

Handshakes, bows, pats on the back, hugs and even kisses were exchanged in between smiles, laughter and tears. I was invisible from the chatter…until someone tapped lightly on my table.

I looked up, my eyes fixed on the big white, silky ribbon on top of a mop of gold hair. Ah, she was an old crush, who crushed my feelings with her vanity that froze my heart, and since then my heart never beat for her again. She was talking to me—I could feel that—but my ears heard nothing but buzzes, like the static from a broken radio.

Then I turned and gazed at the cracked window beside me—the only other thing that wasn't shrouded by the memory mist. It happened during one of the Physical Education lesson in my second year: we boys were playing baseball, and one of us—I can't remember who—hit a home run when we heard a sharp sound. Since it was a small accident, the case was wrapped up pretty quickly, but the cracked glass of the window was left as it is.

That cracked window became the escape door from the stifling chess game of misery, a looking-glass that showed me a world—my world.

And in this wonderland, I met you.

Soft pink hair that seemed to glow in the sunset. Eyes that were bluer than the clear sky.

"What…is your name?"

A smile that melted the ice that encased my heart. A musical voice that drowned the noise in my ears.

"My name…is Leia."

* * *

_Colors Beyond the Cracked Window_ © kurotsuba.

Vocaloids:  
KAITO, Rin Kagamine, Luka Megurine © Crypton.

Inspirations:  
"afterglow" © JimmyThumb-P,  
"Leia" © Yuyoyuppe.


	2. Leia

**This chapter is currently incomplete—I apologize that Inspector Gakupo seems to be taking longer than usual to figure out the illegible writing from Kaito's charred diary, retrieved from the crime scene. L****et's all be thankful for all the hard work the Eggplant Detective has put in to allow the public to be aware of this tragic suicide case of an introverted young man who had lost all hope for this f***ed-up world. RIP, Kaito.**

**Jokes aside, I'm currently battling with the writer's block that is threatening to take over my mind…**** I shall leave this preview here for now while I rush over to Gakupo to help him out…**

* * *

**FIRST ACT, SCENE 2  
Leia  
(PREVIEW CHAPTER)**

KAITO'S DIARY

* * *

**2013, April 15, Monday**  
_A Fresh Beginning!_

These are my goals for a brand new start in a new school environment:  
1. A Leia a day.  
2. Smiling exercise.  
3. Dye my hair from blue to black. Mum said that I would look handsomer that way. (I wonder.)  
4. Eat proper meals. Ice cream isn't a meal—it's a dessert. A. DESSERT.

Mum seemed very happy with me ever since I graduated from high school. I've stopped shutting myself in my own room 24/7; I've stopped lamenting about the scars on my back, about Rin…

I'm really sorry, Mum. It must have been tough on you, having to raise me all alone when he abandoned us for another bitch… Ah, I should probably add this as a goal too: curses should be lock away and begone from my mental dictionary—I'll have to flush the profanities out of my system.

I was flipping back through the diaries I kept from my elementary school days, to my junior high, then to my senior high…and wow, look at how much my writing style has changed over the years. Apparently the sarcastic streak that my new neighbor, Aria, has is starting to affect me. It's a good thing, I guess, because I can't stop rereading my recent entries with a grin.

Of course, there's no way I would ever forget about you, Leia. I'm just saving the best for the last.

Leia, I wished that I could have met you earlier.  
Leia, I'm very grateful that I was able to finally meet you.  
Leia, you're the warm light that guided me out of the cold darkness.

Leia, I love you.

P.S. Mum was overjoyed to hear that I have a girlfriend. She even said that you're the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm thankful that she didn't bug me to bring you home to show her…

—W—W—W—

**2013, May 7, Tuesday**

This lecture about Mona Lisa is so boring. :) I have to doodle smiley faces all over this page just to keep myself awake. :)

If only Mona Lisa has pink hair…

Like Leia's. :)

* * *

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

* * *

_Colors Beyond the Cracked Window_ © kurotsuba.

Vocaloids:  
KAITO, MEIKO, Rin Kagamine, Luka Megurine © Crypton;  
IA © 1st Place Co.

Inspirations:  
"Leia" © Yuyoyuppe.


End file.
